harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery/4. Jahr
Der Spieler trifft auf Charlie Weasley und andere neue Personen, wie auch die Fluchbrecherin Patricia Rakepick. Er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem nächsten Verwunschenen Verlies. Zu den alten Unterrichtsfächern ist nun das Fach „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe“ bei Professor Kesselbrand hinzugekommen. Kapitel Die Kapitel stellen die jeweilige Haupthandlung dar und sind in die Bereiche "Geschichte" und "Lektionen" eingeteilt. Kapitel 1: Das vierte Jahr beginnt In seiner Eröffnungsrede stellt Dumbledore die Fluchbrecherin Patricia Rakepick vor. Sie beschäftigt sich seit ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts mit den Verwunschenen Verliesen und will nun die Flüche brechen. Außerdem warnt er eindringlich davor, dass es niemand anderes versuchen sollte. Im Innenhof trifft man sich mit Hagrid und Tulip. Hagrid erzählt, dass Tulip schlafwandelnd in den Verbotenen Wald gelaufen ist und er sie davor bewahrt hat, zu sterben, da sich im Wald zahlreiche gefährliche Kreaturen rumtreiben. Rakepick belauscht die Schüler, als sie darüber sprechen, dass das nächste Verlies wahrscheinlich im Wald sein muss. Sie selbst trifft sich daraufhin mit Snape, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit kennt. Dabei wird sie von dem Spieler und Tulip belauscht, die mit anhören müssen, wie Snape mehrere Schüler vor dem Wald beschützt hat. Anscheinend lässt der Fluch mehrere Schüler Richtung Wald schlafwandeln. Lektionen: Feuerkrabbe (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe), Mega-Power-Baum (Kräuterkunde) Kapitel 2: Die mysteriöse Madam Rakepick Während man mit Rowan über Madam Rakepick diskutiert, äußert er, dass er nicht glaubt, dass Ben wirklich ihr Freund ist und er was im Schilde führt. In der anschließenden Zaubertrankstunde erfährt man von Snape, dass Rakepick in ihrem fünften Schuljahr war, als er auf die Schule kam. Der Spieler fragt noch weitere Lehrer aus, doch alle sind ihr sehr misstrauisch eingestellt, obwohl Dumbledore ihr vertraut. In einem Brief an den Spieler, erklärt Rakepick, dass sie mitbekommen hat, dass man die Lehrer über sie ausgefragt hat. Man solle sie im Artefaktraum treffen. Als man diesen betritt erklärt Rakepick einem, dass man eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihr hat und sie ermutigt einen weiter nach den Verliesen zu suchen, auch wenn das gegen die Schulregeln verstößt. Anschließend bittet sie einem die Zusammenarbeit an. Lektionen: Bombarda (Zauberkunst), Beruhigungstrank (Zaubertränke) Kapitel 3: Alles über Bowtruckles Nach einer Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erfährt man von dem Lehrer Silvanus Kesselbrand, dass er schon oft Schülern geholfen hat, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gelangen. Er bittet einem seine Hilfe an, sobald man alles über Bowtruckles gelernt hat, was man finden konnte. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, betritt man den Innenhof. Dort wird man allerdings von einer Gestalt in einer roten Kutte überrascht und überwältigt, die vorgibt ein Bote zu sein. Sie sage, dass schon bald der Tod nach Hogwarts kommen wird und man sich vom Wald, den Verliesen und von Rakepick fernhalten soll. Lektionen: Evanesco (Verwandlung), Bowtruckle (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe) Kapitel 4: Fluchbrecher Der Spieler trifft sich mit Professor Kesselbrand, welcher meint, dass der einfachste Weg in den Wald zu gelangen, das Fliegen auf einem Besen ist. Schließlich wird der Wald wegen dem neuen Fluch jetzt überwacht, dennoch gibt es einen Waldhain welcher ziemlich ungeschützt ist und somit den perfekten Einstieg in den Wald bietet. Von Charlie, der den Wald äußerst interessant findet und auch gut im Fliegen ist, erfährt man, dass man besser zuerst Vermillious und Ferula lernen sollte, bevor man in den Wald fliegt. Madam Rakepick erhofft sich durch die Schüler einen Assistenten und lässt sie gegenseitig duellieren. Der Spieler hat die Wahl zwischen Ismelda, Bill und Merula. Nachdem man das Duell gewonnen hat, bietet Rakepick einem eine Privatstunde an, um einen neuen Zauber zu lernen. Lektionen: Vermillious (Zauberkunst), Formationsflug (Besenflugstunden) Kapitel 5: Zeit zu Fliegen Auf der Suche nach einem Besen fragt man Madam Hooch, ob man sich einen Besen leihen dürfte. Diese verneint die Frage, da es zu einem schrecklichen Unfall am Schwarzen See kam, was dazu führte, dass keine Besen mehr verliehen werden. Tonks und Tulip meinen, dass sie am besten einen Besen aus Filchs Büro stehlen sollten, indem man ihn mit einem Scherzartikel von Zonkos ablenkt. Der Plan gelingt, allerdings konnte man keinen Besen, sondern einen weiteren Schwarzen Federkiel finden. Diesen verwandeln sie zurück und erfahren, dass „R“ Drohbriefe an Rakepick schreibt, sie solle sich gefälligst von den Verliesen fernhalten. Damit fällt Rakepick selbst als „R“ weg. Die letzte Möglichkeit an einen Besen zu gelangen, ist wohl, dass man sich einen Besen von einem Mitschüler borgt. Diesen probiert man in den Drei Besen zu überzeugen. Lektionen: Schrumpftrank (Zaubertränke), Ratte zu Wasserkelch (Verwandlung) Kapitel 6: Erkundung des Verbotenen Walds Der Spieler fliegt mit Charlie und einem gewählten Freund in den Verbotenen Wald, wo sie Charlie aus den Augen verlieren. Erst nachdem sie Vermillious gezaubert haben, können sie ihn wieder aufspüren. Die Suche nach Hinweisen stellt sich als erfolglos raus, weswegen der Spieler erstmal wieder nach Hinweisen in Jacobs Zimmer sucht. Dort trifft er auf Merula und Tulip. Auf die Frage warum Merula ihm denn helfen würde, erhält er die Antwort von Tulip, dass es keine andere Person gibt, die den Raum so genau abgesucht hat, wie Merula. Als man dann später erneut in den Wald fliegt, trifft man auf den Zentauren Torvus. Torvus kannte Jacob, welcher ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat. Jacob wollte damals an den Pfeil des Zentauren, mit einer juwelenbesetzten Spitze gelangen. Allerdings war es ein Familienerbstück, weswegen Torvus es nicht Jacob aushändigte. Dieser stahl den Pfeil einfach, was dazu führte, dass Torvus aus seiner Herde verbannt wurde. Bei dem Pfeil handelt es sich um den, welchen man im letzten Verlies gefunden hat - allerdings fehlt die Pfeilspitze. Weedosoros (Zaubertränke), Niffler (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe) Kapitel 7: Monster, Lebewesen und Kreaturen Der Spieler erzählt Charlie in den Drei Besen von der Expedition in den Verbotenen Wald und trifft sich anschließend mit seinen Freunden um über Zentauren zu lernen und Hinweise auf die Verschwundene Pfeilspitze zu finden. Da die Pfeilspitze mit Juwelen besetzt ist, würde sich ein Niffler als Helfer bei der Suche anbieten, und Madam Rakepick bietet dem Spieler an, ihren Niffler zu verleihen, wenn man beweist, dass man gut mit diesen Tieren umgehen kann. Lektionen: Cistem Aperio (Zauberkunst), Flitterblume (Kräuterkunde) Kapitel 8: Sickleworth Zusammen mit Professor Kesselbrand und Hagrid bereitet sich der Spieler auf den Niffler von Madam Rakepick vor. Diese trifft man und mit ihr zusammen sorgt man für ihren Niffler, welcher „Sickleworth“ heißt. Rakepick gibt den Niffler an den Spieler weiter und meint, dass man gut auf ihn aufpassen sollte, da er eines der wenigen Dinge ist, um die sie sich kümmert. Außerdem gibt sie noch den Hinweis, dass sie die Pfeilspitze im Schloss vermutet. Lektionen: Käfer zu Knopf (Verwandlung), Murtlap (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe) Kapitel 9: Funkelnde Geheimnisse Als Erstes durchsucht man zusammen mit Sickleworth den Artefaktraum, wo der Niffler allerdings nur eine funkelnde Halskette findet. Der Niffler zerstörte bei seiner Suche außerdem ein Regal, welches der Spieler mittels „Reparo“ repariert. Bei einem anschließenden Gespräch mit Rakepick, erklärt man ihr, dass die erste Suche nicht erfolgreich war. Sie würde nun Filch ablenken, damit der Spieler sein Büro durchsuchen kann. Auch dieses Mal kann Sickleworth keine Pfeilspitze, sondern nur einen Schlüssel finden. Rakepick kommt herein und nimmt einem den Schlüssel ab. Sie erklärt dem Spieler, dass sie ihn ausgetrickst hat, und sie selbst auf der Suche nach dem Schlüssel war. Allerdings ist sie so freundlich, dass sie ihren Niffler weiterhin dem Spieler überlässt, damit dieser die Pfeilspitze finden kann. Lektionen: Aufpäppeltrank (Zaubertränke), Faultierrolle (Besenflugstunden) Kapitel 10: Rot Sehen Der Spieler und seine Freunde entscheiden sich dazu, als nächstes den Verbotenen Wald zu durchsuchen, um die Pfeilspitze zu finden. Zusammen mit Charlie und einem weiteren gewählten Freund steigt man in ein Rotkappenloch hinein, welches man durchsucht. Bevor man allerdings fündig wird, taucht eine Rotkappe auf, welche die drei Freunde hinausjagt. In der Bibliothek lernt man anschließend möglichst viel über Rotkappen um sie überlisten zu können. Diese Kreaturen haben Angst vor jeglicher Art von Schönheit, weswegen Penny einen Verschönerungstrank brauen soll. Lektionen: Ratzeputz (Zauberkunst), Orchideus (Verwandlung) Kapitel 11: Verschönerungstrank Der Spieler trifft sich mit Penny Haywood in der Großen Halle, damit diese einen Verschönerungstrank gegen die Rotkappe brauen kann. Sie erklärt sich damit einverstanden und bittet den Spieler bei der Suche nach Ingwerwurzeln in Kräuterkunde zu helfen. Dort erfährt man von Professor Sprout, dass sie die Zutat nicht hier hat, weswegen man in Hagrids Garten gucken sollte, wo man die Wurzeln auch von Hagrid bekommt. Während einer Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe erhält man noch von Professor Kesselbrand die benötigten Feenflügel und im Verbotenen Wald findet Sickleworth die gesuchten Einhornhaare. Zusammen mit Penny, die Mondtau geholt hat, braut man nun erfolgreich den Verschönerungstrank. Sie spricht einen auf seinen Bruder an, und äußert die Vermutung dass er eventuell auch gar nicht gefunden werden möchte. Bevor man allerdings zu dem Rotkappenloch fliegen kann, taucht Snape auf und zerbricht den Besen, weswegen man erstmal die Rotkappe nicht besiegen kann. Lektionen: Streeler (Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe), Schrumpelfeige (Kräuterkunde) Kapitel 12: Mit Snape arbeiten Nach einer Stunde Zaubertränke spricht Snape den Spieler auf Rakepick an. Wenn man ihm hilft, ihr nachzuspionieren bekommt man eventuell seinen Besen zurück. Als erstes begibt man sich in die Große Halle, wo man mit Ben spricht, während man Rakepick belauscht. Diese fragt Filch über den Schlüssel aus, den sie aus seinem Büro hat. Filch behauptet, dass er einst ein „Geschenk“ ohne Absender bekommen hat, in dem drei Schwarze Federkiele und der Schlüssel lagen. Als zweites redet man in den Drei Besen mit Hagrid, während man Rakepick belauscht. Sie versucht Madam Rosmerta über Jacobs Notizbuch und eine geheimnisvolle Karte auszufragen. Rosmerta weigert sich aber irgendetwas zu sagen, und gibt an, dass Madam Rakepick nur „über ihre Leiche“ in den Lagerraum dürfte. Außerdem verhängt sie ein Hausverbot für Rakepick. Als letzte Aufgabe beobachtet man Rakepick im Krankenflügel, wo sie sich um die schlafwandelnden Schüler sorgt. Allerdings hat sie schon längst bemerkt, dass der Spieler ihr nachspioniert und stellt ihn zur Rede. Wieder bei Snape erfährt man von seinen Befürchtungen, dass Rakepick dem Spieler nach dem Tod trachtet. Für seine Arbeit erhält der Spieler eine Flasche Würgegas und den Besen. Außerdem sagt Snape, dass er einem einen Zauber beibringt, den nur er kennt, insofern man weiter für ihn arbeitet. Diffindo (Zauberkunst), Serpensortia (Verwandlung) Kapitel 13: Der Pfeil des Zentauren Zusammen mit Charlie und einem gewählten Freund fliegt man nun erneut zum Rotkappenloch und überschüttet die Rotkappe mit dem Verschönerungstrank, welche daraufhin entsetzt wegläuft. Sickleworth macht sich auf die Suche nach der verschwundenen Pfeilspitze und findet sie tatsächlich. Mit einem Levitationszauber befördert man sich im Waldhain selbst nach oben und hält nach Torvus Ausschau, der die Pfeilspitze braucht. Mit dem Reparaturzauber repariert man den zerbrochenen Pfeil samt Spitze und gibt sie an Torvus zurück. Dieser erklärt sich bereit dazu, sie zu dem Verwunschenen Verlies zu führen, aber nur wenn Hagrid mitkommt. Besensurfen (Besenflugstunden), Kniesel (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe) Kapitel 14: Das Spinnenversteck In den Drei Besen trifft man sich mit allen Freunden, um einen Plan zu schmieden und sich auf das nächste Verlies im Wald vorzubereiten. Ben meint, dass das Verlies von einer furchterregenden Kreatur bewacht wird. In der Bibliothek lernt man möglichst viel über Acromantulas, da sie als Wächter des Verlieses infrage kommen. Rowan äußert erneut seinen Verdacht über Ben, da dieser wohl mehr weiß, als er zugibt. In einer Stunde erzählt Professor Kesselbrand, dass man Kreaturen wie die Acromantulas nie mit Gewalt bekämpfen sollte. Bill trainiert mit Charlie und dem Spieler auf dem Trainingsgelände und Madam Rakepick bringt einem den Zauberspruch „Arania Exumai“ bei, um Spinnen abzuwehren. Außerdem nimmt sie ihren Niffler Sickleworth wieder an sich. Lektionen: Alterungstrank (Zaubertränke), Colovaria (Verwandlung) Kapitel 15: Dunkle Geheimnisse Hagrids Hütte wurde von einer Bundimun-Plage heimgesucht. Hagrid bittet den Spieler ein wenig zu helfen, weil Fangs Lieblingsspielzeug unter den Bundimuns liegt. Sollte er es schaffen die Hütte zu befreien, wird Hagrid wahrscheinlich bei dem Verlies helfen, obwohl er es für sehr gefährlich hält. Darauf trifft sich der Spieler mit Rowan und Charlie im Innenhof, wo sie sich auf das Verlies ein letztes Mal vorbereiten wollen. Doch die beiden Freunde werden mit der Ganzkörperklammer bewegungslos gemacht, während der Urheber dieses Fluchs sich nun dem Spieler in den Weg stellt. Es ist dieselbe Gestalt im roten Umhang, die den Spieler auch schon am Anfang des Jahres attackiert hat. (J4/K3) Sie spricht davon, dass der Tod nun endgültig nach Hogwarts kommen wird, da man die Forderungen nicht befolgt hat. Nach einem Duell, dass der Spieler augenscheinlich verlieren wird, taucht plötzlich Madam Rakepick auf, entwaffnet die Gestalt und macht sie bewegungslos. Anschließend findet man heraus, dass sich unter dem Umhang Ben Copper befindet. Dieser scheint sich an nichts zu erinnern und ist entsetzt darüber, dass er angeblich jemanden angegriffen hat. Rowan glaubt ihm nicht. Anschließend besucht man ein weiteres Mal Hagrids Hütte, um die restlichen Bundimun zu entfernen, während Hagrid zustimmt, beim Verlies zu helfen. Lektionen: Extremsturzflug und Hochziehen (Besenflugstunden), Wermut (Kräuterkunde) Kapitel 16: Das Verlies im Wald Zusammen mit Hagrid, Torvus, Charlie und einem gewählten Freund trifft man sich im Waldhain, um von dort aus das Verlies zu suchen. Im Spinnenversteck wird man fündig und eine Acromantula stellt sich einem entgegen. Nachdem man diese erfolgreich besiegt hat, betritt man das Verwunschene Verlies durch eine Tür, welche unter zahlreichen Wurzeln und Spinnennetzen versteckt war. Mit dem Pfeil von Torvus kann man die geheimnisvolle Säule in der Mitte des Raums öffnen, in der sich das Gemälde eines Drachen und ein winzigkleiner Pullover befindet. Außerdem bekommt der Spieler erneut eine Vision und hört die Stimme seines Bruders, der einem erzählt, dass er im nächsten Verlies gefangen ist, Dass alle Verliese bis auf das Letzte nur Fallen und Attrappen sind und das man das nächste vor „ihr“ finden soll, damit man gemeinsam mit ihm, dass letzte Verlies aufspürt. Nachdem man wieder den Wald betritt, trifft man auf Professor Dumbledore und Argus Filch. Beide sind sehr erbost über die Taten des Spielers und Dumbledore gibt einem mehrere Strafstunden in den Küchen. Dort wird man im folgenden Jahr von der Hauselfe Pitts eingewiesen. Lektionen: Skele-Wachs (Zaubertränke), Colloportus (Zauberkunst) Kapitel 17: Fest zum Jahresende Der Spieler nimmt an der Abschlussfeier des Schuljahres teil. Die Große Halle ist in den Farben des siegreichen Hauses ausgeschmückt. Der Hauspokal wird nun von Professor Dumbledore verliehen. Falls man diesem Haus angehört, wird man mit 150 Edelsteinen belohnt. Nebenquests Nebenquests sind meist nebensächliche Handlungsstränge ohne Einfluss auf die Hauptgeschichte. Sie sind etwa so lang wie ein Kapitel, aber beinhalten keine Lektionen. Ritas Rückkehr In einem Korridor trifft man auf Rita Kimmkorn, die einem erzählt, dass sie die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore hat sämtliche Leute in Hogwarts zu interviewen, um über das Schloss und seine Geheimnisse ein Buch zu schreiben. Doch aus ominösen Gründen soll der Spieler sie dabei begleiten. Als erstes trifft man mit Rita Hagrid in seiner Hütte. Sie verrät, dass sie Hagrids Geheimnis mit Aragog weiß, da es „ihre Aufgabe ist, Dinge zu wissen und sie gut darin ist.“ Im Wald trifft Rita auf Torvus, den sie über das Zentaurenleben ausfragt. Den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Silvanus Kesselbrand hält sie für inkompetent und aus ihrer Sicht beweisen die Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung, dass Dumbledore seine Schüler zu schwarzen Magiern ausbildet. Mit all diesen „Fakten“ in ihrem Buch will sie den Untergang Hogwarts‘ herbeiführen, doch als letztes soll ihr größter Erfolg gelingen: Der Spieler soll alleine Dumbledore im Innenhof für sie interviewen. Doch als dies geschieht, verrät Dumbledore, dass Rita in Wirklichkeit ein Animagus ist und sie in eben diesem Moment belauscht. Rita verwandelt sich in die menschliche Gestalt zurück und ist entsetzt darüber, dass Dumbledore von ihrem Geheimnis weiß. Dieser meint „dass es seine Aufgabe ist, Dinge zu wissen und er sehr gut darin ist.“ Ritas Geheimnis wird nicht verraten doch im Gegenzug muss sie die Arbeit an ihrem Buch beenden, damit Hogwarts nicht geschlossen wird. Das Problem mit Tonks Der Spieler trifft sich mit Tonks in der Bibliothek, da sie für eine Kräuterkunde-Prüfung lernen muss. Falls sie die nicht bestehen sollte, besteht die Gefahr dass sie von Hogwarts wegen Unfug und Anderem verwiesen wird. Um ihr ein wenig zu helfen, bleibt man in der Kräuterkundestunde bei ihr und macht die Prüfung selbst mit. Professor Sprout zeigt sich beeindruckt und wird erst einmal über Tonks ständige Streiche hinwegsehen. Doch Tonks denkt nicht ans Aufhören und holt sich bei Zonkos gleich den nächsten Scherzartikel, um ihn in Filchs Büro zu verstecken. Dort treffen sie auf Peeves den Poltergeist, der mit Tonks relativ gut befreundet ist. Tonks plant außerdem schon einen großen Trick für ihr sechstes oder siebtes Jahr. Der Spieler darf entscheiden, wen sie dann reinlegen möchte. Als letztes lernt man mit Tonks noch den Wabbelbeinfluch, da er manchmal ganz nützlich sein kann und duelliert sich anschließend mit ihr auf dem Trainingsgelände. Dabei wird man allerdings von Professor McGonagall erwischt und von ihr zurück in die Schlafsäle geschickt. Abenteuer/Erfolge Ein Abenteuer ist eine besondere Nebenquest, die nur innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitfensters erledigt werden kann. Sie ist immer in Abschnitte unterteilt, welche einzelne Aufgaben beinhalten. Werde Vertrauensschüler! Teil 1: Im Gemeinschaftsraum trifft man sich mit seinem Hauslehrer, welcher einem erzählt, dass man die Möglichkeit hat Vertrauensschüler zu werden, indem man Fleiß und Ehrgeiz beweist. In einer Stunde für Verwandlung stellt man sein Können des Rückverwandlungszaubers (Reparifarge) unter Beweis und Tulip spricht den Spieler an, warum man denn Vertrauensschüler werden möchte. Anschließend lernt man mit ihr in der Bibliothek. In einer Zauberkunst-Stunde spricht man Charlie an, der auch diese Ehre erlangen möchte und anschließend lernt man mit ihm in der Großen Halle. Teil 2: '''In einem Korridor trifft man sich mit dem Hauslehrer, der einen für seine Leistungen in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst lobt. Als Vertrauensschüler muss man aber auch dazu fähig sein, von seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen, was man nun unter Beweis stellt. Im Innenhof sieht man wie eine Drittklässlerin einem Zweitklässler den Tanzbeinfluch Tarantallegra aufsetzt. Man greift ein und beendet die Wirkung des Zaubers mit Finite Incantatem. Anschließend setzt man seinen Hauslehrer darüber in Kenntnis, weswegen dieser dem Haus 10 Punkte abzieht. Anschließend trifft man sich mit Bill in den Drei Besen, wo er einem erzählt, dass es seine bisher beste Entscheidung war, Vertrauensschüler zu werden. '''Teil 3: '''Erneut trifft man seinen Hauslehrer, der einem sagt, dass man auf den besten Weg ist Vertrauensschüler zu werden. Anschließend nimmt man an einer Stunde Kräuterkunde teil, wo Tonks einen darauf anspricht, dass sie auch die Ehre bekommen möchte. Trotzdem kann sie es nicht lassen, anderen Leuten Streiche zu spielen und besucht mit dem Spieler Zonkos. Anschließend trifft man sich mit Penny, die einem erzählt, dass sie keine Vertrauensschülerin werden möchte, da das eine zu hohe Verantwortung wäre und sie sich lieber auf Zaubertränke konzentrieren möchte. Sie meint aber auch, dass man mit Rowan sprechen sollte, da er/sie versuchen wird Vertrauensschüler zu werden. Doch da gibt es ein Problem, nämlich dass nicht beide es werden können, da Rowan und der Spieler im gleichen Haus sind. Gemeinsam entscheidet man, dass es zu einem kleinen Wettbewerb kommen wird und Rowan trotzdem weiterhin ein Freund bleibt. Anschließend lernt man für Zaubertränke, doch Professor Snape zeigt sich später wenig beeindruckt. '''Teil 4: Im Artefaktraum trifft man auf einen Erstklässler seines Hauses, der vorgibt, noch ängstlicher als Ben Copper zu sein. Deswegen erklärt man ihm die Schulregeln in Hogwarts, worauf er sich auch gleich viel besser fühlt. Er meint man solle sich noch mit seinem Hauslehrer treffen, der einem darauf erklärt, dass das alles nur ein Test war. Als letztes muss man nun noch Mr Filch in seinem Büro helfen, welcher darüber nicht gerade erfreut ist. Anschließend meint er, dass Professor Dumbledore mit einem persönlich sprechen möchte. Man trifft ihn in seinem Büro, wo er aber grade zu beschäftigt ist, um sich um den Spieler zu kümmern. Aus diesem Grund muss man eine lange Zeit dort verbringen, bis Dumbledore fertig ist, der einem dann erklärt, dass er die Geduld des Spielers auf die Probe stellen wollte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trifft man ein letztes Mal seinen Hauslehrer, der einem erklärt, dass man es geschafft hat. Im nächsten Jahr wird man offiziell als Vertrauensschüler tätig, bekommt ein Abzeichen und erhält Zugriff auf das Vertrauensschülerbad. Magische Geschöpfe überall Teil 1: '''Im Innenhof trifft man auf Hagrid, Kesselbrand und Amos Diggory, die sich beratschlagen, wie man haufenweise entkommene Tierwesen möglichst schnell einfangen kann. Sie möchten, dass man ihnen hilft, weswegen man sich auf die Suche nach Geschöpfen begibt. Im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung findet man einen in einen Kessel verwandelten Kniesel und im Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer viele kleine Feen. Zum Schluss besucht man noch Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel, da sich dort ein Porlock befindet. '''Teil 2: '''Als nächstes trifft man einen missmutigen Snape, dessen Klassenzimmer von dutzenden Minimuffs bevölkert wurde, von welchen man ein paar einsammelt. Danach muss man zusammen mit Amos Diggory einen kleinen Streit zwischen einer Feuerkrabbe und Filch’s Katze Mrs Norris schlichten. Daraufhin findet man auf dem Trainingsgelände eine große Horde Crups, von denen man den Anführer finden muss. Doch auch die Große Halle ist nicht verschont geblieben und viele Bowtruckles haben sich dort versammelt. Auch einer auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiters, als Dumbledore auf einmal auftaucht. Er möchte wissen wer für das Chaos verantwortlich ist und man soll Madam Pomfrey Zutaten für Heiltränke bringen. '''Teil 3: '''Nach einer Stunde Zaubertränke erhält man von Snape ein paar Zutaten, welche man zu Madam Pomfrey bringt. Dort sitzt der mal wieder verletzte Professor Kesselbrand, um den man sich ein wenig kümmert. Als nächstes besucht man Rowan im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich ein großer giftiger Streeler befindet. Während Rowan seine Drachenlederhandschuhe aus Kräuterkunde holt, passt man auf das Wesen auf. Danach besucht man Merula auf dem Trainingsgelände. Dort haben sich mehrere Schüler um einen riesigen Niffler versammelt, den Merula verzaubert hat. Erst nachdem man sie in einem Duell besiegt hat, kann man den Niffler wieder schrumpfen lassen, bevor er größeren Schaden anrichtet. '''Teil 4: '''Als nächstes sind durch den Brunnen mehrere Murtlaps in den Innenhof gelangt, die man nun mit Amos Diggory einfangen muss, damit sie niemanden beißen. Als nächstes muss man ein weiteres Mal zahlreiche Bowtruckles von Madam Hooch’s Besen verscheuchen und anschließend bereitet man sich in der Großen Halle mit Amos, Hagrid und Kesselbrand auf das letzte Tierwesen vor: Den Hippogreifen. Auf dem Trainingsgelände kann man ihn nach einem Fehlversuch dennoch zähmen und zum Schluss sogar auf ihm reiten. Sternenball '''Teil 1: Professor Dumbledore kündigt an, dass es bald einen Tanzball auf Hogwarts geben wird, an dem man paarweise teilnehmen wird. Man trifft sich mit Penny im Artefaktraum, die verrät, dass sie gerne die Dekorationen leiten würde. Allerdings bewirbt sich für diesen Job auch Emily Tyler. Zusammen mit Bill versucht man nun deswegen vor der Wahl, Penny zu unterstützen und man schafft es, das Penny die Wahl in der Bibliothek gewinnt. Im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer finden die Basteleien unter den Aufsicht von Flitwick für den Ball statt, an denen mein teilnimmt. Daraufhin besucht man die Große Halle, welche wunderschön dekoriert wurde. Doch auch Rowan und Ben tauchen dort auf, die meinen, sie wollen nicht am Ball teilnehmen und man kann sie auch vorerst nicht überzeugen. Teil 2: Während einer Stunde Verwandlung versucht man Ben zu überzeugen, was nur mit der Hilfe von McGonagall auch funktioniert. Doch Rowan denkt jetzt auch darüber nach tanzen zu gehen, da er nun der einzige ist, der zurück bleiben würde. Er studiert Tanzen durch Bücher, doch Madam Pince gibt ihm den Ratschlag, es praktisch auszuprobieren, da man nicht alles aus Büchern lernen kann. Man bereitet sich mit Andre und Rowan auf den Tanz vor, da es für alle das erste Mal ist. Außerdem besucht man mit Ben noch Professor Flitwick, weil Ben sich vor dem Tanzen fürchtet. Flitwick macht sich den Placebo-Effekt zunutze und man zaubert einen wirklosen Zauber auf Ben, der ihm Freude am Tanzen bereiten soll, worauf Ben tatsächlich freudestrahlend den Raum verlässt. Andre stellt außerdem für Ben und Rowan noch ein Kostüm zusammen. Als Dankeschön für die Unterstützung bieten Rowan und Ben dem Spieler noch an, ihm bei seiner Date-Wahl zu helfen. Teil 3: Auf dem Innenhof konfrontiert Ismelda einen damit, dass man noch kein Date hat, doch als man erfährt, dass sie ebenso keines hat, rennt sie schnell davon. Etwas Ahnliches trägt sich mit Merula im Zaubertrankunterricht zu, worauf man als „Strafe“ von Snape den Klassenraum säubern muss. Kurz bevor man den Raum verlässt, gibt Snape dem Spieler noch den Ratschlag, dass das Herz, und nicht die Gedanken entscheiden sollen. Zusammen mit Tulip und Andre bereitet man sich auf das Kostüm und das Date vor, doch es gibt noch ein Problem: Bei den Dekorationen wurden Blumen vergessen, weswegen man nun noch welche pflückt und anschließend Hagrid besucht, der einem auch nochmal Ratschläge gibt. Nun besucht man anschließend die Große Halle, wo man sich schließlich für ein Date entscheidet, welches der Anfrage auch zustimmt. Zum Schluss sucht man sich noch eines der drei Outfits aus, die Andre zusammengestellt hat. Teil 4: Zusammen mit seinen Freunden besucht man den Ball. Penny wird für ihre Dekorationen gelobt und Emily Tyler entschuldigt sich bei Bill, dass sie ihm neulich einen Korb gegeben hat. Sie lädt ihn nun zu einem Date ein, doch er lehnt ab. Anschließend tanzt man mit seinem gewählten Partner. Streiche Teil 1: In den Drei Besen spielt Tonks dem Spieler einen Streich, den Tulip nur müde belächelt. Sie meint, sie könne das besser. Man bereitet sich mit den beiden Mädchen auf einen kleinen Wettbewerb vor, und geht Zonko's besuchen. Als ersten Trick hat Tonks Frösche in Filchs Büro gesetzt, während Rita Kimmkorn wieder Hogwarts besucht, um den Spieler auszuspionieren. Teil 2: Tulip und Tonks wollen den Spieler nun mit Streichen vertraut machen, weswegen man in der Großen Halle Ritas Tee mit Schluckauf-Süßigkeiten präpariert und darauf Ritas Flotte-Schreibe-Feder austauscht. Da Rita jetzt noch mehr daran interessiert ist, neue Geschichten zu schreiben, bereitet man einen weiteren Streich für sie vor. Dafür wird man Ismelda Murk brauchen, die Rita ein wenig Angst einjagen soll. Teil 3: In der Großen Halle überredet man Ismelda bei dem Streich mitzumachen, um Rita loszuwerden. Das schafft man auch, und zusammen mit Ismelda ruft man nun Peeves herbei, den man ebenfalls überzeugen kann und der sich sogar sehr darauf freut, Rita einen gewaltigen Streich zu spielen. Peeves beginnt die Bibliothek zu terrorisieren, während man selbst zusammen mit Ismelda Bücher verzaubert, die Rita hinterher jagen. Doch das nützt nichts und Rita verbleibt weiterhin in Hogwarts. Bilton Bilmes gibt einem den Rat jemanden in ihr Team zu holen, der weiß wie es sich anfühlt, Streiche gespielt zu bekommen. Teil 4: Also besucht man den Hausmeister Filch in seinem Büro und man kann ihn tatsächlich überzeugen, ihnen zu helfen, Rita zu verärgern, da auch er sie nie besonders mochte. Filch bereitet sich vor und er trifft sich mit Rita im Innenhof. Doch zuerst scheint es, als würde er sich mit Rita gegen die drei Schüler verbünden, doch dann erscheinen mehrere Fangzähnige Frisbees, die kurz Rita attackieren. Doch diese können sie kaum aus der Fassung bringen. Doch nun steigt man auf das Dach des Innenhofs und wirft eine gewaltige Stinkbombe von Filch hinter die Reporterin, die sofort explodiert und einen üblen Geruch verbreitet und Rita den Garaus macht. Den Triumph feiert man bei Zonkos, wo Bilmes dem Spieler noch einen Hut überreicht, der dem von Peeves sehr ähnlich sieht. Beschwöre einen Patronus Teil 1: Im Artefaktraum trifft der Spieler auf Ben, der meint, das etwas mit diesem Zimmer nicht stimmt. Als man es durchsucht, findet man einen Schwarzen Federkiel, den man in eine Notiz von -R verwandelt, in der -R jemanden beauftragt etwas auf Hogwarts loszulassen, um ihn zu testen. Vor dieser möglichen Gefahr warnt man Dumbledore, der einen bittet, sich daraus zu halten, worauf man anschließend Penny im Krankenflügel besucht, die auf dem Trainingsgelände gefunden wurde. Sie sagt, das letzte was sie spürte war unendliche Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit, weswegen man das Trainingsgelände zusammen mit Tonks absucht. Dort wird man von einem Dementor attackiert, den Tonks glücklicherweise mit ihrem Patronus vertreiben kann. Teil 2: Man wundert sich, warum Tonks den Patronus-Zauber beherrscht und bittet sie in der Großen Halle darum, einem den Zauber beizubringen. Sie stimmt dem zu und man bereitet sich erstmal durch einen weiteren Streich auf die Übungen vor. Man kauft Rülpspulver und füllt das in ein Fass der drei Besen. Als dann alle Gäste dort anfangen zu eruktieren, findet man auf einem Tisch eine Antwort auf die alte Botschaft von -R, in der steht, dass der Dementor nun losgelassen wurde und auch schon erste Kontakte gemacht hat. Doch der Brief wurde nicht zu Ende geschrieben, da der Verfasser vermutlich durch das Rülpspulver unterbrochen wurde. Anschließend bereitet man sich mit Tonks auf dem Trainingsgelände auf den Dementor vor. Auch Merula taucht auf, mit der man nun gemeinsam übt. Teil 3: In der Bibliothek setzt man sich mit Tonks und Merula zusammen, um über Patroni zu lernen. Dabei erfährt man, dass Merula diesen Zauber schon lange Mal lernen wollte und sie meint, dass die Notiz von -R vielleicht sogar an einen selbst gerichtet war. In der Großen Halle denkt man nun über seine schönste Erinnerung nach, welche einem einfällt, da diese benötigt wird, um den Patronus zu beschwören. Auf dem Trainingsgelände startet man seinen ersten Versuch und kann einen kleinen gestaltlosen Fetzen beschwören, während Merula scheitert. Anschließend fragt man Professor McGonagall in ihrem Klassenzimmer um Rat. Teil 4: In der Großen Halle bespricht man mit Tonks die Probleme beim Beschwören des Patronus, da man vielleicht zu viel über die Verbindung zwischen -R und dem Dementor nachdenkt. Auf einmal erscheint McGonagall, die einen in Dumbledores Büro bittet, wo Dumbledore den Spieler ermahnt, dass er sich nicht aus der Sache rausgehalten hat. Er bittet einen aber auch Merula zu unterstützen, die einem aber nicht sagen möchte, was sie bedrückt und wovor sie sich fürchtet. Tonks konnte den Dementor wieder aufspüren und gemeinsam besiegt man ihn. Auch der Spieler kann nun einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugen und Merula erzählt nun auch, warum sie unbedingt den Patronus-Zauber lernen wollte. Sie wollte beweisen, dass sie nicht wie ihre Eltern ist, da ja nur Zauberer reinen Herzens einen Patronus beschwören können. Außerdem hat sie eine weitere Notiz von -R gefunden, in der -R sagt, dass der Test bestanden wurde. Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Kategorie:Hogwarts Mystery